Blue Ink
by Firehedgehog
Summary: the resets ended, but Blueberry ended missing. where is he, what is with those dreams, and what is Ink hiding.
1. Prologue: Blueless

Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale, Goth Nekophy, Palette: angexci . Error/Geno/fresh loverofpiggies Reaper: renrink. Underswap!Sans by Popcornp1nce. Dream and Nightmare by jokublog Cross!Sans and Cross!Chara by jakei95 i own teh fanfic and anything original

 _Do you know how save points are born?_

 _They are born from Hope_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _After all this is just a journey_

 _I'm afraid_

 _This this will be our last meeting_

Papyrus woke with a gasp, his hands shook in what fear, pain.. hope he didn't know.

Unconsciously he looked out the window, to the above world.

The sun shone on crisp white snow, a few flakes still falling from the snow.

"Another day," the tall skeleton said sighing, slowly he climbed out of bed.

But he almost didn't want to face that beautiful day, to face the too quiet house unless Chara came over.

The timelines were stable now, no more resets.

Yet… Sans, the little blueberry of a skeleton had just gone missing.

He didn't understand the dreams, of a conversation with a voice with no body… or if he just couldn't see them.

Just another day of Underswap without there Sans.


	2. Chapter 1: Dusty Souls

Ink stared at the false sky of the doodle sphere, he loved it here but he really didn't want to be here. But he couldn't leave, as he hadn't recovered yet. It hurt to move, in both physical and mentally.

He hadn't been prepared for this, after all… till awhile ago he'd been soulless his whole existence.

It had been horrible, his body both accepting and rejecting the soul at the same time.

He placed a hand on his chest, feeling the swirling magic of his soul.

"This is going to take awhile to get use to," Ink or rather Blueberry said his eyes shifting to familiar blue eyes.

"Blue… when in that situation, no one expects to suddenly share a body and soul," Ink said, and wow was it strange to feel real emotions without the help of his paints.

"Well, we were in a weird situation. Both badly hurt, but only someone with a soul could escape… and I was about dust," Blueberry said a bit embarrassed.

"And somehow creating a save point to force a weird reset to free your Papyrus," Ink said, while they were becoming one he still couldn't figure out how the swap sans had created a save point at all.

"That's all that Matters Ink… but, there is no going back now. After all my body is dust, and soon enough there won't be any separation between us," Blueberry said frowning.

"We're not leaving here till our body adjusts, and we stop talking out loud to each other. Even when i was soulless I knew this would be couldn't as weird," Ink said.

Soon they drifted to sleep.

 _~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

 _Ink raced through a place that gave even him the creepy crawlies, he'd gotten word that Blueberry and Papyrus of Swap had been pulled into the outer zone. A place outside of timelines, and not the anti-void where Error Lived._

" _Hello Blue, Papyrus," Ink said skidding to a stop his scarf fluttering behind him._

" _Ink… we have to get out of here, Pappy's really hurt and we can't seem to escape," Blueberry said eyes widened, in fact Papyrus bone body was covered by Cracks and was close to dusting._

 _Quickly he tried to open his own exit, and was surprised that even he was blocked and he had a lot of magic to do it compared to nay Sans other then a few._

" _What attacked you?" he asked curious, wouldn't be Error as he'd rather kidnap Blueberry._

" _This place itself is attacking us somehow, it keep creating creatures," Blueberry said teary eyed._

" _Oh… I don't know how to get us out, I seem to be blocked from opening doors to other AU," Ink said scratching his head._

 _What followed was a brutal ten minutes as the outer zone bombarded them with creatures, they quickly found themselves hurt._

" _There has to be a way to get out of here, or at least get Pappy out of here," Blueberry said terry eyed, sheltering his brother from another attack._

" _If there was a save point, we'd be able to use it to force a reset to before we all got here," Ink grumbled annoyed._

" _Do you know how save points are born?" Bluebrry asked hopefully._

" _The best way I've heard is, they are born from hope," Ink said remember a rare conversation he'd had with Nightmare once._

" _That's not a lot of information, the other tiny said said unhappily as the creatures cleared for awhile._

" _It would take a lot of energy from only one source, a single soul outpouring there full magic in a single point," Ink said, he'd looked into it annoyed one needed a soul to create a save point._

" _Sans…" a weak voice said._

" _Papyrus, were getting you out of here._

" _Sans… but were stuck," the taller skeleton said weakly._

" _Don't be afraid, I the great Sans is here to save the day," Blueberry said bravely._

" _You realize in your damaged state creating a save point may dust you, as i can't do it since i don't have a soul," Ink finally said._

" _Its okay, After all this is just a journey," Sans said._

" _Sans, i don't understand," Ppayrus said weakly._

" _I'm afraid, This this will be our last meeting," Sans said with a sad smile, knowing that with teh dame to his own body he would die once this was over._

 _It was then that Ink watched the birth of a desperate hopeful birth of a save point, it flicked into existence._

" _I love you Papy," Sans said sadly and placed the save point on his brother, Papyrus vanished from the outer zone leaving a faded save point behind. With his brother Gone Blueberry slipped to the ground, his body beginning to dust quickly._

" _Better use the save point, I don't know how long it will last," Blueberry coughed out._

" _You need magic and a soul to use a save point," Ink said, sitting down next to the dying Blueberry._

" _At least I won't be dusted alone, but then you'll be trapped there alone," Blueberry said wincing._

" _I'll survive, I'm alone most of the time," Ink said._

" _You have the magic, and myself a soul.. hey… what if you took my soul before it shattered?" Blue asked, Ink blinked._

" _I don't know, only monster i know that can do that is Cross," Ink said._

" _Then we won't know till we try," Blue said grinning._

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2: Just going back to bed

"Where the heck is blueberry!" Error ranted, he'd popped up for his usually kidnap the swap sans for several weeks before he either released Blueberry so the anti-void wouldn't damage his code or Bluebrry was saved.

Actually, thinking about it... didn't hos brother before he went missing actually figure out by some weird way when Error would pop and kidnap him. His eyes looked to the calendar, and yup today's date was circles in black and red.

"Bro went missing seven months ago, I'm just taking a weeks break from looking for him," Papyrus said, taking a deep breath from his cigar.

He missed the little blueberry's frantic moments trying to get him to kick this habit.

"I'll be back, and he better be back," Error snarled and vanished in one of his portals.

"This would be so much easier if Ink helped," Papyrus sighed, but sometimes it could be a year or so before the strange outer code Sans appeared.

"Papyrus?" a soft voice asked.

"Sorry Chara, still no luck finding Sans," he told the small green garbed child who's red eyes looked a bit depressed.

"I miss him," Chara said unhappily.

"I know kid, so do I," Papyrus said hugging the small human child to him.

'Where are you Sans' Papyrus thought unhappily.

OoOoO

Ink straightened his clothing and adjusted his scarf, taking a deep breath he tried not to be nervous... heck he had every reason to be nervous. It had taken almost seven months for him to recover and himself and Blueberry and merge enough to function, at the moment there was no Ink and Blueberry.. just Ink.

He had no idea why his mind had come out as the final personality, after all his had been a personality without soul linked to it. Oh, eh hadn't erased the other Sans, they'd merged and the reason it had taken so long to recover was trying not to go insane during the process.

There... had also been a few issues, such as magic going wild and out of control when emotions were just too much for him. He'd also noticed that his ever changing eyes had added Blueberries Blue eyes and star eyes to its choices.

Ink felt he could face the world now.. hopefully, it would take interaction with others for the rest of his mind to settle. After all, no matter how much he wanted to freak out about papyrus never finding out the truth he couldn't... after ll there was no way to separate them. There was no way to stop this type of merging, and it wasn't like eh could just pull the soul out and give it back to the original dusted body... the mind was kinda merged with another.

He stared at his reflection, which had large familiar blue eyes right now.

"You know what, I'm going back to bed," Ink grumbled.

OoOoO

Dream was a bit annoyed, he'd been wanting to see his crush In for Months now but the doodle sphere was even blocking him out. He did wonder what big project Ink was doing he'd lock his private dimension up.

Yet there were things he'd like to ask to the driven guardian of the AU's.

Such as, with there friendship.. could it become something more.

He wanted a family of his own, sure he had Nightmare but he was envious of the alt Sans who had Children.

Goth was such a cute stubborn child.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: I do i do see a soul!

Ink tilted his head, he was in a rather peaceful Undertale timeline and had yet to run into the locals, he'd found the local art studio, and even he admitted this 'modern' art was strange.

Was that a cow?

"Yo," A voice said, blinking as he turned away from the 'art' he saw a familiar black robed Sans.

"Hello Reaper," he said, it was rare he ran across this Sans as he had a busy Death and he heard a kid now.

"Been awhile since I spotted you about, thought I'd say hi," Reaper smirked.

"Thanks, by the way i hear you and Geno had a kid?" he asked curious, the part of him that was Blueberry wanted to squeal over the idea of a baby bones.

"Goth, cutest baby Bones in the multiverse. Paps usually looks after him since my jobs nonstop," Reaper said, looking rather proud of the kid.

"I'll have to stop by to see him," Ink said thoughtfully.

"See you Inky," Reaper said walking away, scythe being pulled out as apparently the next soul was near.

"Inky?" Ink said blinking, he really didn't get nicknames.

OoOoO

He was right, he doubted anyone else would realize right off the bat.

After all, Ink wasn't Cross so how had he gotten a soul that was happy where it was.

OoOoO

Ink stared in the direction reaper had vanished, of all people he hadn't expected Reaper or Geno to settle down enough to have a kid. He did wonder at what a kid would have been like raising, he as Blueberry had raised Papy… but his own kid.

Pushing away thoughts of his brother, he wondered that if he got in a relationship if he'd carry the child or his imaginary mate.

He laughed a bit, him with a kid. Right.

He wouldn't know a thing about romance, no matter how much as Blueberry he'd said he'd be smooth. Ask Ink he'd had a soulless existence, living off Paint emotions like a druggy. As Blueberry he'd spent his life raising the ever lovable Papy as best he could and wanting to be a royal guard.

In truth he'd had no time for Romance even after they got to the surface, and would he even recognize that type of love?

Oh great, depressing thoughts.

You know what, he should check out Gothy after all he'd already seeing some amusing and cute timelines popping up.

After all, he'd seen quite a few timelines with Goth a cutie called Palette where a soulless him ended with Dream… like that would happen with this version of himself.

Friendzoned….

He giggled.

OoOoO

A sneeze zoomed from him, startling Dream.

Him sneezing?

"Getting Sick Dream," Nightmare taunted.

Sighing he leapt back into battle.

OoOoO

"Aww… what a cute little energy draining monster bitty bones," Ink said peering down at a sleepy baby Goth, who looked started at a monster that resembled his parents.

"Ah, Hello Ink come to see my nephew?" Papyrus said walking into the room after hearing Ink talk to the baby.

"Yup, I even brought a gift!" Ink said proudly, pulling out a plushy brush of all things with a happy face on it.

"Ooooooooooo," Goth said making grabby hands at the brightly coloured plush which was an awesome blue colour.

"Looks like he likes it," Papyrus said grinning.

"Well I'm off, cya," Ink said, and vanished.

"Wait… energy draining?" Papyrus said wide eyed, staring at the month old Goth as what Ink was saying as he entered the room.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Guilt

Error was on a mission, he was pissed and was ready to delete anyone that got into his way into trash. To his annoyance he'd found out that pipsqueak Blueberry was missing, and had been for months.

What had that Orange nuisance been doing this whole time to not find swapsans?

He was so annoyed that he didn't even notice OuterSans leaping out of the way after expecting an attack.

He had a pint size sans to find.

OoOoO

Okay.. he was bored.

This was a new thing to Ink.

Before he hadn't understood the concept of bored, but after he understood all to well. As Blueberry he'd been a spastic ball of energy next to the overtired Papy, he'd had a job and plenty of things to keep him going.

How.. how was he bored of drawing.

To his horror he looked at his drawing pad and sighed, and it wasn't exactly like he could just go do his old job from when he was just Blueberry.

Groaning he fell backwards onto his back, the plush grass of the field he was in softening the ground for him.

How was Papy anyway, after he'd finally recovered from becoming one being from two..

Damn it...

He was a coward.

Seconds later a door appeared then disappeared as he slipped into the doodle sphere, he had a swapverse to visit.

OoOoO

He had good days and bad days, as the months had crawled on to past a year more and more bad days popped up. Thankfully this bad day had popped up while resting at home.

Bad days consisted of deep depression, horrific nightmares and dream of things such as resets, Sans Death... he rarely ate or did anything but sleep during that time.

Papyrus knew he should be doing things in the house, as there were a lot of garbage and dust and other things just laying about. Thankfully rent was taking care of, the queen was being very generous in making sure Sans had a home to come back to.

Sans the little neat freak would have read him the riot act over the mess, and to tell the truth papyrus missed those speeches the tiny skeleton had given.

Maybe tomorrow he'd do something about it, because even Chara was giving him sad doe eyes over the mess and smell.

Slowly the Orange garbed skeleton drifted off to sleep.

OoOoO

The sun had already lowered and the moon starting to rise when Ink arrived, he stared at the house void of any lights on.

Was his brother home, that was the question.

Taking a deep breath and walked forward and opened the door, as always it was unlocked as Papyrus had a habit of forgetting to lock. Mind you, underground rarely has issues with housebreakers that the above did.

As the door opened, he wondered did he technically count as a break and enter?

This was his place, well the part of him that was Blueberry.

That counted!

Right Papyrus, he had to keep on track.

He could be such an air head, a side effect or being soulless most of his life.

Sighing he slipped inside, carefully closing the door behind him.

Dust was everywhere, and the neat freak in him grumbled. Down stairs was empty, there then a sweatshirt that should have been washed weeks ago.

Just eww.

Carefully he slipped upstairs, looking into his brothers room he blinked seeing it empty. Curious he looked into his room, a sigh slipping from hie mouth seeing a familiar lanky from huddling under the covers of a much to small bed.

It felt like a boulder was holding him down.

Or his sins crawling on his back.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't be selfish and pretend that the part of him that was Blueberry was gone.

He didn't know how this would work.

He closed his eyes and for a moment him body glimmered, and seconds later he looked exactly like his blueberry self eyes included.

"I'm home brother, I.. just hope you can accept my other half," he whispered, knowing Papyrus wasn't the biggest fan of Ink.. and that hurt.

Papyrus woke a bit and peered through sleep exhausted eyes, he clearly thought it was a dream.

"Bad Blueberry, no wondering away for you," the lanky skeleton said, grabbing his brother and cuddling him to his chest and buried them with covers.

"Not a dream papyrus," Sans said with a small laugh.

"Quiet, sleep time," the still mostly asleep papyrus said, and fell back to sleep.

"Eh... he can freak in the morning then," Blueberry said with a yawn, after all Papyrus was the best person to cuddle sleep with.

OoOoO

A surprised yell filled the neighbourhood.

"Morning Papy!"

 _Thud_

"He fainted..." he said shocked.

TBC


	6. Chapter Five: And life continues

Chapter Five: And life continues

"How.. how does that even work," Papyrus said wide eyed.

Blueberry sighed, he knew that it wouldn't exactly be easy to explain.

In fact it had taken tn hours, Papy freaking out to the passing out point three times and one screaming match, and a couple of time showing him morphing between the slight differences in body between Ink and Blueberry.

He didn't even know how the check he hadn't destroyed himself when soul and body met, most probably was because neither selves had fought and this body had never had a soul to be linked to before.

"Papy, I'm still figuring it out and I had months of recovering and keep sane as it happened," Sans sighed.

"Recovering, keeping sane!" Papyrus said unhappily.

"Neither of us would have been able to get out Papy, I was near dusted with no magic left and Ink had no Soul but plenty of magic... you needed both to escape whatever was keeping us trapped there," he said with a sigh, he was getting a migraine from this.

"Sans, just... don't vanish on me like that again. I thought you were dead," Papyrus said, engulfing him in a hug.

"I promise, make sure to somehow get a word to you one way or another if I have to be away for longer then a few hours," he promised.

"I still have a job right?" he asked, he'd go nuts without something to do.

"Yeah, don't worry," The taller Skeleton monster said with a stressed laugh.

OoOoO

Of course just because Blueberry was back, it didn't mean that everything was alright and back to normal.

Blueberry went back to work, explaining an accident had trapped him in another timeline... Ink's doodle sphere did count.. kinda... maybe?

He'd go with yes.

Papyrus was both extremely pleased and stressed with his return, glad and relieved that Sans was alive and stressed at the random new quirks his brother had.

Now and then Sans could be quite an airhead, losing track of what was going on and have very weird conversations. Thankfully they were mostly easy to ignore, but the sketchpads almost found in every room were quite annoying.

Yet he'd live with it, knowing that his brother was alive even if he'd stayed alive in a very weird way.

That didn't stop the nightmares of course.

And no, he wasn't thinking of Nightmare Sans.

Nightmares of him being the cause of his Sans death.

Of Blueberry ceasing to exist entirely and only Ink left.

Of Blueberry struck insane when they merged.

That... and so much more.

"Papy?"

"Sorry bro, my mind wondered off," Papyrus said, Sans looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"Can't have that, you need a mind," he said then walked away.

"Wait.. did you just make a joke," he called after his brother, a small laugh came from where Blues had gone.

OoOoO

Sans leaned against the cool bark of the tree, he had a migraine building.

This one felt like it would be a doozy, well at least he was heading home from work.

Lots of silence and he could the lights off, falling asleep would be easy once the migraine ebbed off.

"Hey Blueberry," a voice said, blinked Sans sighed.

"Hey Original, whats with the visit?" he asked curious.

"Heard you went missing, then got found," the lazy skeleton shrugged.

Blues sighed, sometimes it was hard to imagine they were dimensional doubles of each other.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Its all over now."

"You do know that you'll continue to have migraines like, that while you have too much excess magic," Original said giving him a hard look.

"Yes I know," Blueberry sighed.

"Ink.. how exactly did you and Blueberry end up one person anyway?" Sans asked.

"How.. how can you tell," Blueberry said in shock, he'd only told Papy.

"Eh," Sans said with a shrug.

"Um... meet me at my house, I guess we can talk there," Blueberry said, nodding the other skeleton teleported away.

He groaned, he wasn't exactly pleased anyone had to know.

OoOoO

"You know, some of the others reactions are going to be hilarious," Sans said while sipping Ketchup.

"Yeah I know, but its not something you just tell people. I don't want people to start treating me like a stranger, as either Ink or Blueberry. It took forever to get myself together during the merge and i still have some issues," Blueberry groan.

"Yeah, Error is going to have a meltdown," Sans snickered.

"Please don't remind me, as Blueberry he wants to kidnap me and as Ink he wants to fight and kill me... what a mess," he groaned to the other amusement.

"But you really need to get out, as Ink you used magic a lot... everyday... and you've barely used any. Magic build up is not fun," Sans reminded him.

"I'll think of something, maybe go to doodle sphere for a day or two... Papy might want to see it," Blue said thoughtfully.

"Wait... your going to show someone your personal dimension.. that only Dream has seen before," Sans said in disbelief.

"Papy would rather i didn't vanish for awhile, and.. he's my brother. He should see my dimension," he pouted.

"Oh.. and why does Dream get to see your little hangout," Sans said, and actually leered.

Blueberry pushed him off the chair.

Original was such a jerk.


End file.
